


Double Trouble

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Crack, Cursed, Don't Like Don't Read, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Literally nothing serious happens here, Not Serious, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Tsukasa discovers that the entire human race being turned to stone was not, in fact, the weirdest thing to happen in the last 3700 years.
Relationships: Shishiou Tsukasa/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, this is exactly what it says on the tin and only you can decide whether you're brave enough to scroll down.

Of all the things Tsukasa expected to find in the world 3700 years after everyone had been turned to stone through some unknown phenomenon, this wasn't even anywhere near being on the list. 

"Excuse me?" 

The tall woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to him and wore the exact same clothes as him seemed just as confused as he was, but made a second attempt to explain herself nonetheless.

"As I said, though I've never seen you before, I think I know what happened. It's a rather long story, but I'll try to condense it." 

Tsukasa blinked, finding that when confronting a woman, who, for all intents and purposes, appeared to be his clone, words felt utterly useless, and yet, faced with such a perplexing situation as this, words were all he had. 

"And what would that be?" 

Tsukasa didn't ever recall believing in stuff like aliens or multiple universes, but considering that he had been revived less than a week ago by some die hard capitalist with hair shaped like produce and found himself thrust into a world far different from the modern world, with its fast-paced, money driven society where he had to beat the shit out of people in order to make sure his sister wouldn't die, this wasn't really that weird. Also, unlike the man who resembled several types of common vegetables and his loud, intellectually bankrupt friend, the woman in front of him had no interest in bringing back the old world, where people had to slave away all day working so their bosses could make more money, and so to that end, he found her to be an agreeable companion in at least some ways. 

Regardless, thoughts like these and the questions that they raised were better left for another time, Tsukasa though as he was doing a much different kind of thrusting. While how Tsukasa and his other self ended up in a naked, sweaty mess on his lion pelt wasn't exactly clear, why was a different matter entirely. 

"Let's have children." 

"What?" 

Tsukasa almost choked on his own spit when his other self made the offer to him. 

"Well, isn't it obvious? In your universe, the one we're in right now, you're the strongest person in the world, and I'm the strongest person in my universe. If we have children, they'll be the strongest people to ever exist. Together we can multiply our power and make sure no one will ever have to suffer like your little sister in any of the-" she paused to take out a scrap of paper, glanced at it, and crumpled it up back in her pocket. "5,869 multiverses." 

"Uh, could you run that by me again?" 

Several minutes of running it by him again and a certain incident that refused to allow itself to be implanted into Tsukasa's memory later, Tsukasa found himself on top of his other self in a cave half an hour past sunset, his face buried in the crook of her neck; their hands exploring each other's bodies with equal amounts of enthusiasm. Better someone you know than someone you don't, Tsukasa vaguely recalled telling himself at some point or another. 

Either way, there he was, with someone who knew him better than anyone else in the world, whispering terrible, wonderful things in her ear in a soft voice while he fucked her hard, each slow, deep thrust hitting every perfect spot along the way, a sensation that was far beyond anything any useless shit like words could describe. 

Whatever the bizarre, logic-defying circumstances that brought them together were, Tsukasa had nothing to complain about, discovering with significant enthusiasm that it felt good to lie on top of her and kiss her scars-which matched his perfectly, to feel her hands, as strong as his own, explore his body with the most curious expression in her eyes, and to fuck her as hard and rough as he wanted, knowing that it was impossible for him to hurt her. 

The only thing that hurt, perhaps, was when she dug her nails into his back for a moment or so, but the brief sting was nothing compared to the multitude of other things they had been doing for-well, Tsukasa didn't remember how long it had been since the sun set, but he knew that their clothes came off and their hands started wandering somewhere around that time. It was completely dark out now, not that he noticed or cared in his current state. 

All Tsukasa knew for sure was that, sometime in the very recent past, after he had grabbed his other self, kissing her hard on the lips while he held her in a tight, strong grip, he had tossed his lion pelt on the floor, at which point she laid down on it, slipping off her clothes, and he followed soon after, discarding his robe to the side and climbing on top of her to kiss every last part of each of her scars, including the one on her chest. Since they both had the exact same scars, Tsukasa didn't need to look to know where to kiss next, and when he was done, he continued kissing her all the way down her stomach and when he was done, she spread her legs just enough-it didn't take a rocket scientist to get the message. 

Though Tsukasa wasn't the most experienced, somehow he found that he knew exactly what to do-technically, he was fucking himself, after all, so somewhere in some often-neglected corner of his mind decorated with a few metaphorical cobwebs, he supposed it made perfect sense. The way his other self reacted certainly confirmed it, he noted with a curious sense of satisfaction when he felt her thighs squeeze around him and her hands wander through his long, dark hair the exact same length and color as her own. 

Given their unnatural understanding of each other, Tsukasa knew just when to stop, noting that the slight flush of her cheeks in the relative darkness of the cave stirred quite a number of unusual but pleasant feelings inside him. With little hesitation, Tsukasa bent down to kiss her neck before spreading her legs apart a little further, the tip of his cock pressing against her pussy for a moment before he gripped her thighs, pushing himself all the way inside.

Tsukasa groaned in a low, deep voice when his brain caught up to what he was doing a few seconds later, pleased that his other self seemed to be comfortable and content and not in any pain at all. In the back of his mind, Tsukasa had always worried that he would accidentally hurt his partner if he ever had sex, and when he discovered this was not the case in this scenario, he felt his heart slam in his chest, his face heating up as he allowed himself to increase the pace, giving his other self what she wanted.

Though he had nothing interesting to say and neither did she, there were no complaints-neither of them were very talkative outside of sex and the same held true during sex as well. With slow, deep thrusts, Tsukasa fucked his other self with as hard as he could manage, something that would have put anyone else out of commission but left his other self in a vast, indescribable haze of pleasure, her soft, quiet cries and moans making his blood boil. Whether she was really his clone or not, (although weirder things did happen,) Tsukasa knew science could never make something like this happen, he thought with a touch of smugness that was uncharacteristic for him as he thrust harder, grasping her waist as he went at it, biting back a moan more out of instinct than necessity-aside from Senku and his friends, there was nobody else alive, and there was no way Senku and his friends would dare to go out and look for him while it was dark outside.

As seconds turned into minutes, the night passing by faster than Tsukasa originally thought it would, the familiar sensation of heat sparking inside of him built up little by little and whatever could pass for coherent thoughts dwindled into nothing as he got closer, his other self experiencing the same familiar feeling at the same rate as him, one hand grasping one of his biceps while the other pulled on a chunk of his hair, yanking just hard enough but not too much as that oh so pleasant ache deep inside him spiraled out of control, destroying his ability to form a single coherent thought or word even if he had wanted to. There was nothing to think and nothing to say, and so there was nothing to complain about-in that moment, for the particular slice of time he was currently occupying, Tsukasa was perhaps even approaching the state of being called happiness. It might not last, of course, he realized with the faintest spark of cognitive processing, but right now, that wasn't his problem.

Using what part of his strength he could muster, Tsukasa pulled his other self towards him a little more, all the better for her to wrap her legs around his waist, fucking her as fast as he could-it wouldn't be long now, that much he could tell for certain, and through nothing more than sheer instinct, he could tell the same was true for her. Considering what she was, to expect anything else would be kind of stupid after all.

With nothing more than a few small gasps and sighs on her part and the occasional low grunt or groan from him, the sound of something that might have been an owl doing whatever it was doing and the sound of cool breeze whistling through the trees and became nothing more than a faded memory, Tsukasa holding onto his other self like his life depended on it, his thrusts growing less controlled as he reached, then passed, the point where he knew there was no going back from. His other self seemed to appreciate it, as she squeezed her legs around his waist harder, her grip on his hair loosening as she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a soft, high-pitched moan when he gave a particularly deep thrust. Within a minute's time, or perhaps a bit less, Tsukasa saw a spark behind his eyes, gripping his other self's waist more firmly for a moment when he stopped moving, his other self sighing in a content voice as Tsukasa held her close in his strong arms.

Without much conversation, small talk or otherwise, when they both calmed down, Tsukasa curled up against his other self, pulling her close to him while he threw her lion pelt over both of them, the odd pair drifting off to sleep to have the exact same dreams and, much later, end up changing the course of human history in ways the history books would struggle to explain for as long as the human race continued to exist.


End file.
